Immigrants Ancestors to America
This page is dedicated to my immigrant ancestors and their wives who came over with them. Most of my immigrant ancestors were married, but not all of their wives came over to the New World with them. Direct Ancestors To The Colonies From England to Connecticut c George Clark (1613 - 1690) John Coit (1590 - 1659) R Richard Raymond (c.1602 - 1692) * m. Judith Williams (c.1610 - 1692) S Capt. Joseph Syll (1636 - 1696) * m. Sarah Clark (1644 - 1715) W Gov. George Wyllys (1590 - 1644) From England to Rhode Island B Rufus Barton (1606 - 1648) * m. Margaret Mary Stafford (1610 - 1648) John Greene (1597 - 1659) From England to Maine S James Stackpole (1652 - 1761) From England to Massachusetts A Henry Adams (1583 - 1646), ancestor to President John Adams (1735 - 1826) *m. Edith Squire (1587 - 1672) Hope Allen (1625 - c.1677) * m. Rachel Knight (c.1627 - 1667) Charles Apthorp (1698 - 1758), Paymaster General of the Royal Navy and Army during the ARW *m. Grizell Eastwick (1709 - 1796) Maj. Gen. Humphrey Atherton (1608 - 1661) Peter Bent (1629 - 1678) B John Baker (1598 - 1680) * m. Elizabeth Day (c.1606 - c.1679) Capt. Thomas Baker (1636 - 1718) John Bent (1596 - 1672) , a petitioner for the town of Marlboro Peter Bent (1629 - 1678) *m. Martha Blanchard (1598 - 1676) Thomas Boardman (1601 - 1673) * m. Margaret Offing (1610 - 1679) Ensign John Brocklebank (c.1630 - 1666) Maj. William Boardman (1614 - 1672), Cook and 4th Steward of Harvard John Bradley (1605 - 1642) Maj. Thomas Brown (1645 - 1709) Rev. Peter Bulkeley (1582 - 1659), Founder of Concord Rev. George Burroughs (c.1652 - 1692), Minister of Salem Village C Capt. John Carter (1616 - 1692) * m. Elizabeth Kendall (1613 - 1691) Thomas Carter (c.1588 - 1652) Dea. John Chandler I (1634 - 1703) William Chandler (1595 - 1642) * m. Annis Bayford (1603 - 1683) Sgt. John Choate (1624 - 1695) Dea. George Clarke (1613 - 1690) * m. Sarah Harvey (1622 - 1689) John Clarke (1575 - 1623), First Mate and pilot of the Mayflower Thomas Clarke (1599 - 1697) *m. Susannah Ring (1609 - c.1646) George Clifford (1592 - 1642) James Cole (1600 - 1692) D Roger Derby (1643 - 1698) * m. Lucretia Hilman (1643 - 1689) Dea. William Douglas (1610-1682) *m. Ann Motley (1601 - 1685) John Dwight (1601 - 1660), Co Founder of the First Church of Dedham E Richard Evans (c.1615 - 1662) F Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681), first settler of Medway *Mary Adams (1624 - 1711) Jonathan Fairbanks (1595 - 1668) Jonathan Fairbanks, Jr. (1623 - 1712), soldier in King Philip's War Capt. Hopsetill Foster (1620 - 1676), Treasurer of Dorchester *m. Mary Bates (1619 - 1702) George Fowle (1610 - 1682) * m. Mary Tufts (1613 - 1676) Capt. William French (1603 - 1681), Co Founder and Proprietor of Billerica G Capt. Lion Gardiner (1599 - 1663), Founder of New York State * m. Mary Willemson Deurcant (1601 - 1665) John Glover (1600 - 1653) Joseph Grafton (c.1596 - 1682) James Greene (1626 - 1698), Commissioner of the Colony of Rhode Island Dr. John Green (1597 - 1659), Co Founder of Warwick, Rhode Island *m. Joan Tattershall (1598 - c.1633) Maj. John Greene, Jr. (1620 - 1708), Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island Jone Greene (c.1630 - ?) Mary Greene (1633 - 1686) Percival Greene (1603 - 1639) * m. Ellen Fox (1600 - 1682) Sen. Peter Greene (1620 - 1659), President or Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island Thomas Greene (1628 - 1717), Commissioner of the Colony of Rhode Island H John Hall (1627 - 1701) William Harris (1619 - 1717) * m. Edith Unknown (1620 - 1685) William Hartwell (1613 - 1690) * Jazen Unknown (1608 - 1695) Stephen Hasket (1636 - 1698) Maj. William Hathorne (1606 - 1681) Gov. Col. John Haynes (1594 - 1654), 1st Governor of the Colony of Connecticut *m. Mabel Harlakenden (1614 - 1655) Walter Haynes (1583 - 1655) * m. Elizabeth Unknown (1585 - 1659) George Hayward (1604 - 1671) * m. Mary Frizzell (1621 - 1693) Capt. William Hedge (1612 - 1670) George Hodges (? - ?) Rev. Edward Holyoke (1585 - 1660) William Hubbard (1585 - 1670) Rev. William Hubbard (1621 - 1704), historian, author * m. Mary Rogers (1628 - 1690) Richard Hutchinson (1602 - 1682), son of Sir Thomas Hutchinson, Lord of Radcliffe, MP (1587 - 1643) J Francis Johnson (1607 - 1691) John Jones (1623 - 1673) * m. Dorcas Unknown (1623 - 1709) K John Miles Kendall (1580 - 1659) Samuel King (1633 - 1721) William King (1595 - 1649) * m. Dorothy Hayne (c.1601 - ?) Walter Knight (1585 - 1684) John Kitchen (c.1619 - 1676) Dr. Johann Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt (1661 - 1711) L Gov. Maj. Gen. John Leverett (1616 - 1676) Thomas Leverett (1591 - 1650) Rev. John Lothrop (1584 - 1653), a first settler of Barnstable Dea. Thomas Low (1605 - 1677) Dea. Thomas Low, Jr. (1632 - 1712) M Richard Manning (1622 - 1697) * m. Anstice Calley (1620 - ) Joseph Mansfield (1629 - 1694) George Morton (1587 - 1624), Historian *m. Juliana Carpenter (1584 - 1685) N Edmund Needham (1606 - 1677) *m. Joan Leazing (1610 - 1674) Rev. James Noyes (1608 - 1656), Co Founder of Newbury Francis Nurse (1618 - 1695) *m. Rebecca Towne (1621 - 1692) P Lt. Francis Peabody (1618 - 1705) Capt. John Peabody (1590 - 1667), built the first brick house in America Allen Perley (1608 - 1675) David Phippen (1590 - 1640) Joseph Phippen (1620 - 1687) Jacob Perkins (1624 - 1699) * m. Elizabeth Lovell (1627 - 1685) John Perkins (1583 - 1654) * m. Judith Garter (1588 - 1654) Sgt. John Perkins, Jr. (1609 - 1686), opened the first publishing house in Ipswich * Elizabeth Unknown (1606 - 1684) John Porter (1596 - 1676) Dea. Luke Potter (1608 - 1697), a first settler of Concord * m. Mary Edmunds (1625 - 1711) John Prescott (1605 - 1681), Founder of Lancaster, Massachusetts John Proctor (1595 - 1672) * m. Martha Harper (1607 - 1659) Lt. John Putnam (1580 - 1662) * m. Priscilla Gould (1558 - 1662) Capt. John Putnam (1627 - 1710) Nathaniel Putnam (1619 - 1700) Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615 - 1686) R William Reed (1601 - 1656) * m. Mabel Kendall (1604 - 1690) Ezekiel Richardson (1601 - 1647) Dea. Edmund Rice (c.1594 - 1663), Representative to the Massachusetts Bay Colony Court *m. Thomazine Frost (1600 - 1654) Henry Rice (1620 - 1711) Thomas Roberts (c.1616 - 1663) Rev. Nathaniel Rogers (1598 - 1655) Hon. Richard Russell (1611 - 1676) * m. Maud Pitt (1617 - 1652) S William Sargent (? - ?) Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c.1611 - 1656), 1st Governor General of Jamaica Henry Skerry (1606 - 1691) Mary Smith (1630 - 1703) Rev. Nehemiah Smith (1605 - 1686), an original proprietor of Norwich, Connecticut * m. Ann Bourn (1615 - 1684) Isaac Stearn (1587 - 1671) Dea. Gregory Stone (1590 - 1672) *m. Lydia Unknown (? - ?) Dea. Samuel Stone (1631 - 1715) Dep. Gov. Samuel Symonds (1595 - 1678), Deputy Governor of Massachusetts Bay Colony * m. Martha Read (1602 - 1662) Col. James Swan (1754 -1830), paid America's debt with France after the American Revolution T Nathaniel Treadway (1615 - 1689) * m. Sufferance Haynes (1620 - 1682) Lt. Robert Turner, Jr. (1611 - 1651) V William Varney (1608 - 1654) * m. Bridget Knight (1611 - 1672) W Capt. Richard Walker (1590 -1687) *m. Jane Talmage (1618 - 1640) Capt. Samuel Walker (1615 - 1684) William Warner (1594 - ?), original proprietor of Ipswich William Wentworth (1615 - 1697) John Williams (1664 - 1732) * m. Sarah Manning (1667 - 1749) George Wheeler (1606 - 1687) * m. Katherine Pin (1611 - 1684) Nathaniel Whiting (1609 - 1682) *m. Hannah Dwight (1625 - 1714) John Williams 1664 - 1732) Lt. Archelaus Woodman (1613 - 1702), Deputy to the Massachusetts Bay Colony Court Hon. Samuel Wyllys (1632 - 1709) From England to Virginia Col. Robert Pitt (1606 - c.1672), Colonel and Commander of Virginia's Militia Michael Williams (c.1617 - 1650) From England to New York William Ludlam (1600 - 1665) * m. Clemence Fordham (1605 - 1646) Nathaniel Slyvester (1610 - 1680), owner and main purchaser of Shelter Island From France to Massachusetts Capt. Philipe L'Anglais (1651 - 1736), Salem's wealthiest merchant of his time * m. Mary Hollingworth (1652 - 1694) From Wales to Massachusetts John Coit (1590 - 1659) From Scotland to South Carolina Richard Kirkland (c.1670 - 1743) Direct Ancestors To The United States From Scotland to North Carolina D William Alexander MacDougall (1800 - 1874) From Canada to Massachusetts C Charlotte Cunningham (1817 - 1888) From Germany to Massachusetts G Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820 - 1883)